


Les deux soldats

by MagnErik (leawuilb)



Series: Stucky one shots [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leawuilb/pseuds/MagnErik
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005618
Kudos: 1





	Les deux soldats

Cela faisait une semaine que Bucky avait repris une vie normale. Il avait un appartement sympathique à Brooklyn avec l’aide de Steve et Tony, qui payait pour lui le loyer.

\- Tu devrais te trouver un travail, Buck …

\- Je sais, Steve. Mais je ne sais pas ce que j’ai envie de faire de ma vie actuellement …

\- Je me rappelle que tu étais passionné par les voitures étant plus jeune …

\- Quel est le rapport ?

Steve hausse les épaules et se rend à la tour Avengers. Bucky prend alors la décision d’aller se promener toute la journée et de rentrer avant le super-soldat afin de lui préparer le repas. Il prend les clés de son appartement, sort et referme la porte, tout en enfilant sa veste.

Il se promène dans les rues de Brooklyn qui lui reviennent peut à peu en mémoire. Ses souvenirs de jeunesse surgissent et il sourit, se rappelant d’une compétition de course stupide avec certains de ses camarades de l’époque. Steve l’encourageait et le regardait avec admiration.

_Et dire que maintenant, si cela se trouve, il me dépasse en course …_

Il rit nerveusement et se stoppe devant un garage remettant à neuf des voitures des années 40. Sur la vitre une annonce est postée : « _Cherche mécanicien. Si intéressé, entrez._ »

Bucky entre dans le garage, peu sûr de lui. Le patron du garage lève la tête en le voyant.

\- Bonjour m’sieur. Je peux vous aider ?

\- Je viens pour l’annonce.

\- Vous vous y connaissez en voitures d’époque ?

Bucky soupire et se présente. L’homme esquisse un sourire.

\- Je vois. En effet, vous devez très bien les connaître.

\- C’était une de mes passions avant de devenir soldat dans l’armée.

\- Oui, je vous comprends. Vous avez quelques connaissances dans le domaine ?

\- Pas vraiment …

\- Aucun soucis. Vous pourrez apprendre tout en commençant. Vous pouvez débuter dès maintenant ?

\- Oui. 

Bucky serre la main de l’homme qui leur explique alors le métier de mécanicien. Il apprend vite et commence à réparer certaines voitures, tombant en pièces.

La journée passe et l’homme salue Bucky lorsque ce dernier termine sa première journée. Ce dernier rentre chez lui et se met à préparer le repas, une fois changé. Il cuisine le plat préféré de Steve tout en gardant un sourire.

Le super-soldat rentre une heure plus tard et sourit en sentant la bonne odeur s’échapper de la cuisine.

\- Buck ?

\- Hé Steve. Le repas est prêt et j’ai un travail. 

\- Wow …

\- Mécanicien. Tu vas rire … Je m’occupe de remettre en état des voitures des années 40. Ce n’est pas génial ?

\- Tu as été chanceux sur ce coup-là, dis-moi …

\- Fini les combats pour moi. Je redeviens un civil.

\- Tant que cela te plaît, c’est l’essentiel.

Ils mangent et vont se coucher chacun dans leur chambre.

C’est ainsi que tous les matins, Bucky se lève et se rend à son nouveau travail, retrouvant sa joie de vivre perdue à cause de HYDRA.


End file.
